The Light from One
by lkuecrar
Summary: A one-shot songfic based on Ane Brun's "The Light from One", in which Princess Zelda remembers her mother. TP Universe. Zelink if you squint and turn your head sideways.


AN: This is my first fanfic, so there are bound to be errors. I tried my best to find and correct any errors, but there probably are still some. Thank you for reading, and please review, even if it is to flame me!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda franchise, all copyrights belong to Nintendo!

* * *

The Light from One

Zelda was bored. She was a queen and didn't have anything to do. How does that even happen? Regardless, she still found herself with this dilemma. She decided to explore the older parts of the castle that were rarely used. When she rose from the throne to leave, her entourage of guards made to follow her.

The princess informed the guards that she would stay in the castle, and that their accompaniment wasn't needed. The guards just nodded and stepped back to their posts. She found it mildly creepy how the guards could stand so still.

Princess Zelda decided to explore the North Wing of the castle first. _The castle seems so lifeless. The farther I go into this wing, the colder it feels_ she thought. The brunette kept her steady pace until she reached an ornate door, and felt a spark of recollection. _What is this place? I feel as if I should know, but the reason eludes me, _she pondered as she came to a stop in front of the door.

The door was a pure white, which looked like fresh fallen snow, with the Triforce placed on it with gold inlays. There were intricate carvings on the door, made to look like vines and roses. The craftsmanship was remarkable. As she reached for the door knob, she wondered what lie behind the beautiful door. She gasped when the room was open.

Memories flooded back to her. This was her mother's private room. The room looked as if it hadn't been touched in years. The wall opposite the princess was made completely of glass, and afforded a view of the Faron Woods. There were motes of dust floating through the air, from being stirred up by the girl. The room screamed of nostalgia and warmth, unlike the rest of the wing of the castle.

In the center of the room, a large black piano sat. There was a fine layer of dust accumulating on the surface, and on the seat that sat in front of the grand instrument. The room had no other furniture except for a lamp that sat next to the piano.

Zelda walked towards the piano in a dreamlike state, letting the memories of sitting with her mother and hearing her play engulf her. She sat down on the seat in front of her and reminisced on her mother's memory, and how she died. Zelda was around ten when her mother passed. The queen became ill during a very cold winter, and never recovered. The doctor said that her mother caught pneumonia, and that she couldn't fight it.

She realized there were tears on her cheeks and hastily wiped them away. The urge to hear the beautiful instrument overcame her and she pressed a key down. A beautiful rich tone filled the air. Then and there, she vowed to learn how to play the piano, and carry on her mother's legacy.

* * *

Zelda had the maids fix up her mother's wing of the castle and had the bedrooms furnished. She was determined to bring the wing back to life. She also had a specialist come to tune and revitalize the beautiful instrument. Zelda then went through her mother's old things and found music that her mother had collected through the years. The music was worn and yellowed with age. She even found some original pieces that her mother had taken the time to jot down.

The beautiful room had quickly become a place of solace for the princess. She had a sofa brought in and a blood red rug placed in front of the sofa. The princess set at least an hour aside every day for herself and always wound up inside of the room.

After a few months, Zelda was playing as well as if she had been playing her entire life. The princess was known for her intelligence, which was proven by her prodigal skills.

* * *

It was a frigid night in Hyrule with clear and starry skies. Most in the land were tucked into their warm beds, except for one.

Today was the anniversary of the queen's death, which inspired some dark feelings inside of the princess. She had been in an even more reserved and pensive mood than usual throughout the day. The girl began to vent her emotions out with her mother's piano.

A solemn and slow tune swirled around the princess. The chords produced an icy feeling of sadness and gloom. The girl began to hum with the melancholic tune. She began to think of all of the grief that she has been put through during her short life already. Her mother's death, becoming a ruler at such a young age after her father's execution during an attack on the castle, the Twilight crisis, fighting the evil Ganondorf with Link, the unassuming Hero of Twilight. All of these thoughts began to pour out of her.

_I am holding your torch_

_I won't hold it no more_

_You can have it, take it, use it_

Her voice was raw and emotional.

_I am holding your torch_

_I won't hold it no more_

_You can have it, take it, use it_

She began thinking of all of the times she wanted to give up her crown and just run away from her responsibilities.

_I'll need both my hands to hold my own_

_I need only one light_

_The light from one_

The princess's thoughts drifted to her mother and how she had to let her go; how the princess had to hold her self together, with no one to lean on.

_I'm in your room_

_We've been here for weeks now_

_Your windows are painted_

_With nothing real_

_I hear music, filtering through it all_

_I press my ear against the wall_

The rediscovery of her mother's room brought back fond memories of her mother and the beautiful sounds that her mother would make while playing.

_I'll need both my hands to hold my own_

_I need only one light_

_The light from one_

The princesses voice wavered before strengthening again.

_Before it gets dark_

_Before it's all gone_

_I know I have to put yours down_

_The light is going dim_

_My torches, they are both fading_

She began thinking of how close she had come to losing everything she held dear, until Link save her and her kingdom.

_I'll need both my hands to hold my own_

_I need only one light_

_The light from one_

She began to feel a sense of pride as she realized that she was strong enough to get through her trials, and that she had her mother to thank for that.

_I'll need both my hands to hold my own_

_I need only one light_

_The light from one_

The princess began to cry, without realizing she was even doing it.

_I'll need both my hands_

_I'll need both my hands_

_I'll need both my hands_

_I'll need both my hands_

_I'll need both my hands to hold my own_

_I need only one light_

_The light from one _

Her voice began to quiver, and then cracked. She began to cry, for everything that has happened to her in her few years. First her mother, then her father; she almost lost her throne during the Twilight crisis, and could've lost the only real friend she has ever had. She put her head on top of the piano and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and please, please, please be sure to review! Thank you!


End file.
